1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to content retrieval, particularly from portable devices. More particularly, the present invention relates to content retrieval via a wireless phone, PDA, or other mobile device.
2. Description of the Related Art
The ability to access content by a wireless device such as a mobile telephone, personal digital assistant (PDA) is not an easy task. Typically, if the content is internet based, one must typically (1) type in an address for a website of the content provider; (2) sign on to the content provider with a username and password; (3) browse through a series of screen to select the desired content; and (4) confirm the selected content, and either provide payment a la carte, or have an account or credit card number on file for monthly charges, which may or may not be flat charges or based on access. Even if the content is provided free of charge, there are still numerous steps to get to a desired content provider's internet based website address, and select content for downloading.
Even with advent of the I-Phone® and the Blackberry Storm® touchscreen smartphone, touch typing on a tiny keypad is still cumbersome and time consuming.
Accordingly, there is a long-felt need in the art for a more simple way to enjoy a desired media content without increasing the design complexity of the mobile device.